Singe
Singe was a candle-like devil alien and the double agent of Lord Arcanon, who came to Earth after being given an assignment about the Energems being on the planet and joined forces with Snide and Heckyl, in order to get close to eliminating them without being caught suspicious. Singe was initially a main active lieutenant among the villains on Earth. He later cuts ties with the main villains on Earth and returned some time later accompanied by his master, as well as his fellow, Doomwing, as they somewhat replace Fury and Wrench as main generals, before his master was reusurped by Sledge. Character History Singe travels in what he refers to as "a burning asteroid", a crystal-like super-heated spherical ship, and lands on Earth. Shortly afterwards, he comes to meet Snide, who is accompanied by Fury and Wrench. In order to avoid being destroyed and falling into good graces at the same time, he proposes a partnership and pledges his allegiance, to which Snide agrees. Then, accompanied by Fury, he goes to meet and battle the Rangers, overwhelming them, but eventually retreating alongside his comrade, to prevent the heroes from exploiting the opening given by the fight between the two generals and the fact his headache, caused by heroes, was getting worse. Back at the ship, Wrench gives a picture of Chase and Kaylee to him, to which Fury pushes him aside angrily, berating him and ordering him not to call Singe master. Heckyl then questions where are the Energems he promised Snide, to which Singe replies he has a plan to take them, using the Black Ranger's girlfriend as bait to lure him and the other Rangers out. This time, escorted by Wrench, he mops the floor with the Rangers, and takes them by surprise after he apparently leaves Wrench to fend for himself, while actually communicating with Heckyl after teleporting to be enlarged. Heckyl likes Singe's style and complies, ordering the Magna Beam to be fired. Once grown, Singe overpowers the Plesio Charge Megazord, both in Para and Raptor Formations, as the best they manage to do is merely to scratch him and crack the mirror on his chest and leaving two shallow open wounds on his chest, to which Singe retaliates by blasting the Megazord back. After Poisandra mocks Fury by praising Singe, Fury decides he has had enough and states he will have the last laugh, defiantly reverting the magnification and shrinking Singe back to normal. However, Heckyl is impressed enough with his performance that he accepts him into the crew and allows him to take any cell he wants, so Singe takes Fury's cell. Fury warns him to watch his step or he will step all over him, a clear message to the newcomer. Singe then puts in motion his next plan by having Ninja to plug a virus into Kendall's computer in order to disrupt the Rangers' weapons, to which Heckyl agrees and Fury objects. Now authorized, Ninja puts the scheme in its tracks and successfully installs it. As a result, Tyler becomes feral and uncontrollable. As of the moonlit nightfall, Snide congratulates Singe, but demands to know what is next. Singe states he needs assistance to find him fast, as he is now on the run and, alone, he is theoretically a vulnerable target. Hunter volunteers to help him. Intensely pressured and threatened by Snide, Singe has Ninja and Hunter to team up and retrieve the Energem. However, Tyler's father breaks the virus' control on his son and reveals to be the Aqua Ranger. Now with the added strength of a ninth Ranger, Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to fend for himself and be overwhelmed and destroyed by the T-Rex Super Charge Mode and the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Singe then saves Hunter from being destroyed, after Fury dimisses the outlaw's excuse of finding the Aqua Energem, as all he has done was give Heckyl one more Ranger to fight against, by saying he needs him for bait as part of his next plot. Singe is quick to propose his next plan, which is to use the Zotak rings in his possession to neutralize the power of the Energems, causing them to be inert, and render the Rangers unable to morph and access their weaponry. Fury is surprised by his resourcefulness, but he is swift to remark they want to take them, not defuse them. Although Heckyl is slightly annoyed by Fury's behavior and pulls the sword away from Singe, he acknowledges Fury is correct and once again warns Singe to get him the Energems or else. Complying, he takes Hunter and uses him as bait, as he himself stated previously, to lure the Rangers into his trap. However, Fury gets in his way and tells him not to steal his thunder while ordering the Magna Beam to be fired. Not to be outdone, Singe hits Fury from behind and places two Zotak rings on him, one on each of his horns. Despite his handicap, Fury is still able to take on the Dino Charge Megazord, though Singe's Zotak rings deplete his power so much he eventually loses and shrinks, swearing revenge. With Hunter's aid, Singe is able to temporarily subdue and deenergize Tyler and then Chase, Riley, Koda, Ivan and Shelby, until the Graphite and Aqua Rangers arrive and help the others to retreat. Incapable of assuming their Ranger forms and, with Tyler's Energem now cracked, Kendall, Phillip and James hold their ground long enough for Tyler to mend the Red Energem. Once more able to activate T-Rex Super Charge Mode, and now also able to access the power of the other Rangers at will, he uses the Tri-Stego, Tri-Ankylo, Pachy-Ankylo and Para-Raptor Formations to defeat Singe and destroy the Vivix and Spikeballs under his command. Outmatched, he retreats and recovers inside the ship within Fury's cell, until they quarrel again. Having had enough of their constant arguing, Singe said that it wasn’t Fury’s fault, but Fury talk back to him that he put zotac rings on his horns, much to Heckyl’s dismay, so Heckyl locks them both in the same cell and leaves them to spend some quality time together to learn how to play nice as to discipline the two. Singe then witnesses Fury's next plan through the creation of Spell Digger and is quick to ask what is so great about greed. After the hybrid outlaw provides a brief explanation, Heckyl takes Singe's blaster and gives it to Fury in case he needs more firepower. As they leave, Singe is revolted to realize they consider him untrustworthy. Though the scheme initially works, Fury is unable to overpower the Rangers and Spell Digger is unable to trap them within the magic portal on his pendant, a special modification courtesy of Wrench. After the plot eventually fails and the chimeric monster is beaten, Singe is then gazed upon talking to another being on a screen, whom he addresses as a superior. Fury catches him redhanded and demands the truth. Singe says he was talking to his grandmother, but Fury knows better than to believe it and leaves, now certain Singe is definitely up to something behind Heckyl's back. When the mysterious Silver Ranger sends a message to the Rangers about the location of the Titano Zord, Singe intercepts the message and somehow comes to know about the location of the Zord. Snide sends fishing/hook-theme monster name Hookbeard to destroy the Zord, but he fails. When Heckyl asks Singe how did he get to know about the Zord, he at first tells that it was "intuition". Heckyl starts charging up his lighting beam and asks angrily again, losing his patience. Singe, out of tricks, attacks Heckyl, making the latter hit and beat him. An injured Singe escapes, saying that his true master is much more eviler than anyone on the ship. Heckyl, now fully aware of Singe's betrayal, orders Fury to destroy Singe wherever he meets him. Singe approaches his asteroid ship and murmurs that they have no idea whom they are dealing with. He enters his ship and flees into space, returning to his true master. Singe later returns, accompanied by his true master, Lord Arcanon and fellow general, Doomwing. Though they fail in eliminating their competitors, as the villains engage in a power struggle, each of which having their two top generals beside them, in the case of Heckyl and Snide being Fury and Wrench, after the destruction of the castle-theme monster-like Megazord, Fortress, they are successful in defeating Heckyl and imprisoning him again, making Arcanon the outlaws' new master. Singe, Lord Arcanon, Fury and Doomwing finds Zenowing and capture him in order to have Doomwing and Zenowing fused together forever. Riley saves the day by using "Green Prism Slash" attack to stop the combination of Doomwing and Zenowing from the Dark Energem, and saves Zenowing. While the Dark Energem was flown away into the woods, Fury and Singe finds the Dark Energem as fast as they can. Singe mentions the Rangers saying "The Rangers are playing with fire. And they're gonna get burned, Hn hn he he he!". After the following defeat of Doomwing, Singe tells Arcanon that he found the Dark Energem and give it to him. Heckyl fully remembers what happen to his world and how he becomes Snide and angrily blames Arcanon for destroying Sentai 6 and tries to attack him, but he was held back by Singe. Arcanon orders Fury and Singe to put Heckyl back into solitary. Singe and Lord Arcanon were torturing Snide in chains. Snide uses the green tentacle from his chest and grabs Singe and lifts him up causing him to be scared and afraid. Professor Strickler switches bodies with Singe and Vivix, however Singe was in a Vivix's body causing him to be scared, desperate, and devastated. With the return of Sledge, Lord Arcanon was shocked that he wasn't destroyed, and still alive after the ship crash and returns from his absence. Arcanon, Singe, Conductro, and Screech attempts to destroy Sledge, however, Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Curio, and Snide joins Sledge which is Snide's betrayal of Arcanon. Sledge and his crew fires the projectiles towards Arcanon and his crew causing them to get caught in the explosion, destroying them for good. Alternate Timeline The rangers later went back in time to destroy Sledge's Crew once and for all, after when the Dark Energem created a black hole which destroyed Earth. After when the rangers went back to their own time periods, Heckyl and Zenowing went to Sentai 6 to protect the Dark Energem from being taken again. Singe still lives yet his fate is unknown as of now. He is presumed destroyed by Heckyl and Zenowing offscreen to prevent the stealing of the Dark Energem. Personality Singe is an extremely calm, laid-back, ruthless, sadistic, sly, deceitful, narcissistic, and manipulative warrior. He shows off his serious yet sarcastic side in every situation. He is cynical, insubordinate, traitorous, (not accepting orders from Fury) and fearless, as he shows no fear before Snide and Heckyl, though he respects both. From the moment he arrives on Earth, however, his most prominent trait is his rivalry with Fury, as Heckyl seems to prefer his way and attitude, indicating he might want to suppress what is left from Sledge's influence within the crew. However, this is countered by Snide's preference of Fury, thus allowing their competition to escalate to levels dangerous to the success rate of their missions and further endangering both of them. After his secret had been exposed, he has had the audacity to talk down to Heckyl that his real master is more powerful than he is before retreating back to space and after when he returns, he's referred Heckyl and the crew as trash. His loyalty to Lord Arcanon is unquestionable in terms of being by his side. Though compared to him, while his master is still horrendous by his own right, he is actually quite more cruel and aggressive than him. Powers and Abilities Singe is very strong, comparable to Fury and Doomwing in terms of might, being able to take down all seven Dino Charge Rangers in one single hit and even able to block the Black Ranger's Armor X Spiral Attack with ease. He is also hinted to be stronger than Wrench, Poisandra and Curio. However, Sledge, Snide, Heckyl and Lord Arcanon exceed him in power. In the episode "Riches and Rags", the sword and blaster are in Fury's possession. * Super Strength: 'Singe has a great deal of strength, being able to outmatch both the Red and Black Rangers with ease. * '''Durability: '''Singe has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand punishments and not get a scratch. Even the Dino Super Drive Morph Blaster Final Strike just knocked him over. * '''Teleportation: '''Singe can teleport to any location at will. * '''Flame Flare: '''Singe's strongest attack. He can fire a devastating energy beam made of fire and heat from his chest, one blast was strong enough to cause an explosion. * '''Energy Lasers: '''Singe can fire yellow or red energy lasers from his hands. Arsenal *'Last Blaster: When in battle, Singe can equipped himself with a laser blaster that can launch red energy balls and lasers, these blasts are very powerful and are able to cause major damage and destruction. **'Flame Flare: '''Singe can launch a continues energy laser from his Last Blaster, it is similar to the ability he launches from his chest, but is smaller and is colored yellow. *'Sword:' He also possesses a flambeau-like sword for combat **'Sword Heat Energy Waves: Singe can also launch heat energy blasts at his foes from his sword with devastating force. *'''Zotak Rings and Zotak Ring Controller: Singe also possesses a greenish, patch-like, energy-stealing device that can be placed on his wrist, which allows him to put restraints called Zotak Rings on anything that is hit by it through a green-hued energy wave. The results disable and/or neutralize whatever is wrapped by the Zotak Rings it unleashes, including the Energems, it is also powerful enough to neutralize/weaken Fury's powers. Tyler eventually destroyed the controller using his T Rex Super Charge mode and a Super Charge Morpher Blast, causing the Rings to vanish out of existence. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Singe is portrayed by Mark Mitchinson who also voiced Creepox. Notes *Like his Super Sentai counterpart, he would also state how heroes give him a headache during his debut appearance. After his first appearance however, that trait was removed. *His complaint about headaches is also a reference to Rita Repulsa who also gets headaches whenever the rangers defeat her or stop her plans. *Like Endolf with Dogold, Singe has a bad relationship with Fury, but, in Singe's case, there does not appear to be any grudge or contempt among the generals, simply a rivalry for the favor of their masters, though it does escalate to enmity-like overtime. *Fury's rivalry with Singe is very similar to Koragg's rivalry with Imperious from Power Rangers Mystic Force. *In the episode "Wings of Danger", Singe does a prediction after retrieving the Dark Energem and sees the Rangers going after Doomwing and says "The Rangers are playing with fire. And their going to get burned. hn hn he he he he!". He predicts the Rangers will accidentally cause the destruction of the Earth by a black hole caused by destroying the Dark Energem in the series finale episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''"End of Extinction". Appearances * ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge **Episode 4: A Date with Danger **Episode 5: Roar of the Red Ranger **Episode 6: Forged Under Fire **Episode 8: Riches and Rags **Episode 10: Gone Fishin **Episode 13: Recipe for Disaster **Episode 15: Wings of Danger **Episode 16: Freaky Fightday **Episode 17: Worgworld See Also References Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Lord Arcanon's Crew Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:PR Mercenaries Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:PR Arc Bosses